A Stab Of Sorrow
by J3nnif3r
Summary: Brennan is critically injured while undercover but the accomplice of the man who tried to kill her works in the only hospital in town. Will she survive?
1. Fear

Here's the alternative to my other FanFic "A Stab Of Pain"

It's extremly fluffy. AND It gets WORSE. It's almost believable and based on a rather strange dream I once had...

Enjoy

* * *

I stumbled through the woods, knowing that if I didn't seek medical attention soon that I would most certainly die.

Thorns tore at my arms and nettles stung my bare ankles. I _had_ to get out. I _had_ to find him and tell him that our cover was blown. That he couldn't meet Smith's associate. If he did he would be killed. But my body was telling me otherwise. It was screaming at me to stop. To give up. But I was having none of it. I _would_ find a way out of here and I _would_ warn him.

My head span, I couldn't see where I was. I couldn't remember the way I had come, the way out. The vegetation was thinner and the sunlight shone through, stinging my eyes. I came to a small clearing that I recognised and turned left through the trees. Before long I saw the rusty padlocked gate which we had come through, but I couldn't muster the energy to climb over. I walked back to the small clearing and turned right instead. Upon finding a small path between the trees I walked down it and found myself in a small field next to a park. It was empty. Not a single small child was in sight.

I heard a gunshot and ducked into a nearby bush. Tugging my mobile out of my pocket, I hit speed dial. Luckily he answered it after three rings.

"Booth"

"Booth it's me" I practically whimpered.

"Bones? What's wrong?" His voice was laced with concern.

"I'm sorry Booth"

"What, Bones? What are you sorry for?" Just as he spoke another gunshot rang out. "Was that a gun?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. Some kind of park"

"That would be Samfield. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stay put." With that he hung up and I moved slightly into a more comfortable position. I heard laughter. Children's laughter. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was no longer alone. He couldn't harm me whilst there were other people in sight. But the feeling of safety wore of quickly. They were only _children_ and he was _armed_. He had a _gun_. I had to stop him reaching them. It was my _duty_ to protect them. I heard another shot shortly followed by screaming. That was all I needed to gather up all the energy I had left to burst out of the bush and sprint in the direction of the screaming. When I reached the car park I found it empty. I span round, scouring the surrounding area for any sign of movement. There was none. I wondered briefly if I had only imagined the noises. Standing there, I realised that I had used up the little energy that I had left and the adrenaline that had been surging through my body only moments before had gone. It was replaced by extreme pain and exhaustion. I let my body fall to the ground, as if in slow motion. But before I had the chance to meet face to face with the grassy verge, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me up against them. I was so close I could smell their aftershave. And I recognised it.

"Booth" I whispered, breathing a sigh of relief as I felt my eyes closing, lids suddenly heavy.

"Bones, stay with me. Come on Bones." He pleaded, sinking to the floor with my dead weight.

"hmmm" I muttered, opening my eyes slightly to look at him. He was covered in blood and I was about to ask him if he was hurt, but that I realised it was my blood. He was covered in _my_ blood.

"Temperance." He said sternly as my eyes began to close again, "open your eyes." I did as I was asked, scared for my life. I had lost a lot of blood and was loosing more by the second. Not many people can survive this.

As I looked into his eyes, hoping that he could not see the fear in mine, I found an emotion I could no longer recognise. One that I had seen in the past. One that I had long forgotten.

"Booth?" I asked, his naming sounding like a silent plea.

"I'm here, Temperance. I'm here." He whispered, sitting cross legged and pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm tired Booth, so tired."

"NO! Fight it Bones, stay with me." My eyes began to close for what I thought was the final time.

"Booth I just want to sa-"

"No Temperance, no goodbyes. You WILL get out of this. You WILL." I sensed a note of desperation in his voice and forced myself to open my eyes.

"Thank you Booth."

"For what?"

"For everything." As I closed my eyes again, I hoped that this was not the end. That I would not die. I was too young to die. I still had a life ahead of me. I wanted to use that life to catch murderers. To put in jail those that so willingly took others lives. But this time I was the victim._ I_ would die. Somebody else would catch the man who did this and make him pay. At least I hoped they would.

* * *

**_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control _**TeeHee. I actually don't like that song very much but it fits lol.  



	2. Pain

Here's chapter two! Rightly named "pain" for my 91 word paragraph about it. Anyways, enjoy

* * *

I awoke to him whispering my name.

"Temperance."

As I slowly regained consciousness I felt pain. More pain than I have ever experienced in my entire life. More pain then my parents leaving. More pain that finding my Mothers bones decades later and finding that we had not been abandoned, that they had left to protect me and Russ. More pain then watching my Father and Russ drive away. More pain than realising that nobody cared where I was anymore. That no one would notice if I left this world. Pain so terrible that I wished I _had_ died.

"Ouch" I muttered softly as I attempted to sit up.

"Steady on, Bones!" Booth exclaimed as he gently pulled me back towards him. It was then that it struck me. We were still in the car park. No ambulance had arrived. We were alone.

"Booth?" I asked, knowing that he would understand the unspoken question.

"Can you walk?" He asked, ignoring my inquiries. I looked down and felt immediately queasy. My yellow top was stained with blood, turning it a sunset orange.

"I highly doubt that." I answered irony clear in my voice. "Booth, I need to get to a hospital."

"We can't, Bones"

"Why?"

"He made me a promise. He told me th-"

"A murderer made you a promise?"

"Yes Bones. Now do you want to hear it or not?"

"Will it explain why you didn't call an ambulance?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead then."

"He promised me that he would find and kill you, wherever you went, like he killed the others." An image flashed in my mind. Their faces devoid of skin, raw muscles showing.

"You honestly think he's going to keep that promise?"

"He doesn't seem the type to leave things undone."

"But that still doesn't explain it."

"He is a powerful man, Temperance. He has associates everywhere, including the hospital."

"It doesn't make any sense, Booth."

"Pullnor works at the hospital."

"There has to be more than one hospital here."

"Nope. One and only."

"So you're saying that the man who abducted all these women works in the only hospital in town?"

"Yes. Hodgins thinks that the women might have been kidnapped whilst at the hospital. The drugs in their systems are commonly known as 'hospital heroin.'"

"Hydromorphone?"

"Yes."

"Why were they being treated with Hydromorphone?"

"They weren't. It wasn't on any of their charts. We believe he administered the drug to keep them quiet, stop the pain as they were slowly tortured and skinned alive." Another image flashed before my eyes. The youngest was only 16; she still had a whole life ahead of her. She had wanted to be a Doctor and had studied hard, leaving her social life in tatters.

"Bones?" Booth asked, sensing my turmoil.

"They were so young." I said to no one in particular, "They had so much to live for."

"Temperance," He started before a rumble of thunder sliced through the silent air. "Shit." The rain began to fall in heavy droplets around us.

"Booth?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. In response to my vulnerability Booth pulled me closer, took off his suit jacket and covered me with it. I felt the black tendrils of unconsciousness pulling at me yet again and closed my eyes.

* * *

**_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control_**

PUSH THE BUTTON

BEWARE: It may be a while 'till my next update. I've started it but it's proving to be hard to write.


	3. Hell And Hypovolaemia

Be afraid, be very afraid.

This chapter is dedicated to Janne.G and all of those that reviewed.

I am only 14 years old and have never experianced Hypovolaemia. All of my information is from Wiki and my Mother. Please don't hurt my if it's wrong ducks

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I awoke for the second time that day in Seeley Booths arms. Only this time rain pooled around us and I was shivering.

"Hmmm." I mumbled and turned slightly to face Booth.

"How do you feel?" He prompted. When I didn't answer and instead turned back around, he placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. He wore a caring expression and I was worried that he would see the fear in my eyes.

"Temperance." He said sternly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hell."

"What?"

"I feel like hell." As if on cue, Booth's suit jacket that was doing a not so good job of keeping me dry slipped of to reveal a surprising amount of blood. We both stared in astonishment. I didn't realise I had lost _that_ much.

"No wonder you feel like hell." He muttered and we sat in silence a moment or two longer, both waiting for the other to speak. Finally Booth gave in,

"Cullen's on his way." He informed me.

"Cullen? No, I don't think he likes me."

"You're my partner, Bones and he is my boss. If you're in trouble he is required to help."

"What about Ange, Hodgins and Zack?"

"They're on their way too."

"What's taking them so long?"

"It's a longs way to travel, Bones.

"Hmmm." I contemplated. We sat in silence again before Booth started shifting around.

"What are you doing Booth?" I asked, sleep evident in my voice.

"You've lost too much blood already. I don't want you to loose any more."

"I'm fine." I rebutted as he placed me carefully on the gravel and began lifting up my top. But my brave stance quickly dispersed when he started poking and prodding at the wound.

"Temperance," Booth said, sensing my discomfort, "Just relax."

"Mmmm." I agreed trying to keep my speech down to a minimum, fearing that I would scream out in pain.

"It's deep." He said pointedly and I recoiled as he pressed down harder. "Shit."

"Booth?"

"Why didn't you tell me Bones?" He asked sighing quietly.

"Tell you what?"

"That he broke off the blade in your stomach"

"I didn't know."

"You DIDN'T KNOW?" His voice rose up a pitch.

"It was all a blur." I mumbled, becoming scared of him in my moment of weakness.

"It's gunna have to come out."

"What?"

"I'm going to have to pull it out."

"Booth?" My voice came out quietly, a pleading whisper.

"Shhh." he said reassuringly, reaching for my hand and inclosing it in his for a moment before proceeding. The pain was one that I had never experienced and I hoped never to experience it again. I bit down on my lip, trying not to cry out.

"Temperance," he said sternly, "You're making your lip bleed."

"Oh" I muttered and stopped biting it.

"Almost got it." Booth mumbled to himself. "Shit"

"What?"

"This is going to hurt."

"It wasn't hurting already?! Because I think you'll find it wa-" I broke off and screamed a deafening, tortured scream. He stopped immediately, crawled towards me on hands and knees, sat down and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping me into a big hug.

"Shhh, it's okay Bones. It's okay."

"Don't call me Bones." I snapped weakly. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my abdomen. "BOOTH," I screamed, "STOP!" But he didn't and the pain increased until, yet again, I wished I had died.

As quickly as it had come, the pain stopped though not completely. It still lingered in the depths of my stomach. I inwardly debated on whether or not to tell him. He should know. He _needs_ to know. But if I told him he would only worry more.

"Better?" He asked, making me jump slightly at the sound of his voice. I said nothing, still not certain whether or not to tell him. A concerned look seemed to emanate from his eyes and my heart melted the tinniest bit. "Bones?" I stared at the floor watching the puddles ripple slightly as more rain fell. "Temperance?"

"Hmm?"

"Does is still hurt?" I nodded, not moving my gaze from the rain and blood soaked ground.

"Okay" He said softly, struggling to unbutton his shirt without moving me.

"What are you doing Booth?" I asked, slightly shocked

"This will act as a bandage until Cullen, Ange, Zack and Hodgins arrive."

"Wait, how will 4 people and us fit in a 5 seated car?"

"I'm not sure Bones, but I'm sure Zack'll think of something." He answered flashing his charm smile. "This might hurt a bit." He warned. I remembered when he told me that a few moments before and braced myself. He lifted up my torso and slipped his folded shirt behind me, before tying it at the front as a makeshift bandage. I looked slightly like a badly wrapped present.

I began to feel nauseas and feared that I may be going into shock. I checked to see if I had any other symptoms; elevated pulse...check. The absence of perfusion as assessed by skin signs (skin turning pale) ...check. Capillary refill on forehead, lips and nail beds...Check. Feeling dizzy, faint, nauseated or thirsty...check, check, check and check. I looked up at Booth who seemed to be watching me with a amused smile.

"I'm going into shock." I stated quietly.

"What kind of shock?"

"Hypovolaemia."

"The blood loss one, right?"

"It's also caused by dehydration, bleeding, severe burns and drugs such as diuretics or vasodilators typically used to treat hypertensive individuals. Rarely, it may occur as a result of a blood donation."

"But you have it because of blood loss."

"Yes."

"What's the worst scenario?"

"Hypovolaemia can result in multiple organ failure, erectile dysfunction, kidney damage and failure, brain damage, coma and death."

"Oh. What's the treatment?"

"Emergency oxygen should be immediately employed to increase the efficiency of the patient's remaining blood supply. The use of intravenous fluids may help compensate for lost fluid volume, but IV fluids cannot carry oxygen in the way that blood can."

"So you're the patient now?"

"It's better than being the victim."

"How much time do we have?"

"Not enough." I answered, closing my eyes.

* * *

So there it is. Will Brennan survive? Will hunky Booth save her? Will Cullen and the squints get there in time? corny american accent Find out next time in "A Stab Of Sorrow"

**_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control_**

****


	4. The Day

Sorry this is kinda late...and short. But I had a English oral to write about Travel Writing. We are presenting them tomorrow. Ist scared. I got really annoyed because it's only for 3 minutes and I wanted to put loads of deitail in but I couldn't. Anyways, enough of me; time for BOOTH!

Enjoy

* * *

That was the most terrifying day of my life. The day when I wanted swap places with her. The day that I cursed myself for letting her go alone. The day I wished I had not taken her on that damn undercover operation. The day when I was going to tell her that I loved her. The day when I would have done anything to see her eyes sparkle and her smile light up the room again.

That was the day when Bones almost died.

* * *

**_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control_**

I know, I know it was...different. Hannah gave me the idea during one of our rare moments of speach. It's really strange. We're together all the time but we don't say much :P

The next chapter shouldn't be long but I'm not sure. I have some French vocab to learn. FUN!

Anyways...PUSH THE BUTTON AND LET E KNOW


	5. Unshed Tears

It seems many of you didn't like the length of the last chapter and this one isn't that much better. But I have an excuse; my teachers seem to like watching me suffor and set me lots of homework sobs Also I was struck by a suddon illness brought on by a science experiment but refused to go home, instead suffering in silence...well...it wasn't that silent considering I was coughing my "guts" up every 4 seconds. Yes, the people in my Science class were mature enough to time it.

Anyway, I've already started on the next chapter so it shouldn't be TOO long :-P

* * *

Booth shook Brennan slightly and willed her to wake; just wanting to be able to look into her eyes one more time. "BONES!" He shouted frantically, knowing that it was no use, "BONES! WAKE UP!" But her body remained limp in his grip. He pulled her close, hoping to cease her shivering with his body heat and instinctively reached for her wrist; her pulse was erratic and weak. "TEMPERANCE! PLEASE." His last words of desperation were barely heard, "Wake up" he whispered.

He wanted to cry, to finally let the tears cascade down his face, like never before. Not just because of this, but because of all the times he had felt helpless, and lost. Because of all times they had been together. He tightened his grip and prayed for her to live. She had to live. The bickering, her undying trust, and her stubbornness, it couldn't all end now. Without her, it wouldn't all be worth while.

The rain fell onto her hair, darkening her auburn locks. He held her closer still, trying to shelter her, leaning down towards her ear to whisper a few words of prayer. He stood up, her fragile body in his arms and walked the last few yards to the empty parking lot. He sank down on the floor, pulled her onto his lap again and muttered words of hope into her hair.

The sound of tires on gravel brought him back to his senses and he staggered to his feet, burdened by her dead weight. "OHMYGOD, BRENNAN!" Angela shrilled; rushing from the car before it even had the chance to stop and skidding to stand next to Booth, opening the doors to put her best friend in the back of the car. "Dr Brennan!" Hodgins called with a gasp as he too lunged out the car and sprinted towards them. "What happened?" asked a sheepish Zack.Booth quickly uttering the words "she went into shock; she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to a hospital" before tapping his watch, indicating that there really wasn't any time to spare. "We can't take her to Grace Hospital. If she is the next target, she's in great danger, especially there." Cullen decided to make his appearance. "We'll just go to another hospital then." Angela told them sternly in her I-can-murder-you-without-leaving-any-evidence voice. "Yes, but it'll take a while to get there. We don't know how long she has left. If she…"But before he could finish Angela suddenly erupted with "LEFT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEFT?! SHE HAS ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD! SHE IS NOT GOING TO DIE!" ending her sentence with a melodramatic burst of tears. Ange's shouting seemed to do the trick as Brennan groaned softly and opened her eyes."Temperance" Booth whispered, opening the curtains of hair covering up her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "I can stand on my own." She said stubbornly, pushing Booth away. But it was easier said then done and Brennan fell to her knees and winced at the pain it caused. Booth rushed forward and picked her up gently, with one of his arms supporting her torso and the other supporting her knees. She struggled slightly against him but then decided better of it and relaxed into his grip. Angela took Brennan's hand in hers and held it tightly. "Don't you dare do that again" She warned, smiling weakly. Brennan coughed slightly in reply. "Okay people...and squints...lets get Doctor Brennan to a hospital before she bleeds to death.""That sounds like a fun game." Booth muttered to himself. "But... uhh ...there are 5 seats and 6 of us..." Zack piped up. "That's fine. Brennan can sit on Booth." Angela added enthusiastically. Booth shrugged and Brennan's eyes widened in shock."I'm shotgun!" Zack yelled, jumping into the front seat just ahead of Hodgins.

* * *

You know what to do; 


	6. Amnesia

Don't hate me

I know, I haven't updated in yonks

I've been busy

My exams start soon :(

Nofun.

So I'll probably update more; procrastinating

* * *

As I slowly regained consciousness my brain foggily registered that the surroundings were different. The rain was no longer falling, the hard ground was replaced by something soft and warm and there was a slight swaying motion. I tentatively opened my eyes to find myself in the back of a car. I wondered where Booth was before realising that the soft and warm thing I was lying on was in fact him.

"Ouch" I mumbled, my voice breaking slightly.  
"Bren!" Angela squealed from beside me and I looked up to see her eyes filling up with tears.  
"Dr Brennan!" Zack said happily turning round in the passenger seat and smiling broadly. I took this chance to look around the car. It was a typical FBI car, much like Booth's, driven by a silent Cullen. Booth and I sat on the left hand side seat, by the door. Angela occupied the middle and Hodgins sat on the right hand side, next to her.  
"How are you feeling?" Angela asked with a slight edge to her voice, telling me that I had to answer her question or be prepared to suffer the consequences. I shuffled slightly to get into a more comfortable position and Booth brought his arm around my waist and pulled me close, protecting me from invisible demons.  
"What happened?" I asked, snuggling into the warmth that Booth's body provided.  
"You don't remember, Bones?"  
"Don't call me Bones"  
"She CAN'T REMEMBER?" Cullen boomed. I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and rested my head on Booth's shoulder.  
"Temperance," Booth warned, "don't you dare close your eyes."  
"Bren you can't die on us. You should have seen Booth when we got there. I thought he was going to have a panic attack." I mumbled something incoherent but refrained from shutting my eyes. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the car before Cullen broke the silence by turning on the radio.  
"You really can't remember?" Booth prodded. I turned around to face him and was surprised to find pure care reflected in his chocolate eyes.

"No." I replied shaking my head. Tears began to gather in my eyes but I fought them back, not willing for anybody to see my weakness.

"Damn it Bones, you can cry." He said, sighing and pulling me so close there wasn't a fraction of a millimetre between us. I rested my head on his still bare chest and sobbed quietly, before letting out a deafening scream as the memories flooded back. Every last second of that terrible hour was engrained in my mind and there was nothing I can do to get it out. I knew I had to tell Booth but I didn't think that I could. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. And I didn't know why. A sea of depression swept over me and I wasn't sure how I would keep living. How I would keep on laughing.

My sobs slowly turned to sniffles and I lifted my head from its resting place in the crook of Booth's neck.

"Better?" He asked, gently pushing my head back down and stroking my hair. I nodded slowly.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to go home."

"Bones? You have to go to the hospital first."

"But I wanna go home." I whined

"Temperance Brennan," Angela boomed, "you ARE going to go to the hospital."

"I don't wanna." Her look shot daggers at me, if it were possible.

"Come on Bones. We'll get you some ice cream!"

"I'm not 4 years old, Booth."

"You're acting like it."

"Angela!"

"What?"

"Hm." I pouted.

* * *

I know, strange place to end.

Writers block ;)


	7. Home

Two updates in a day? You must have been good little girls and boys.

* * *

An hour passed. I drifted in and out of consciousness. Angela held my hand and Booth stroked my hair. They argued. A lot.

As they started at it again, I prodded Booth's chest and whispered "shh, Booth. My head hurts." He stopped immediately, smiled at me, and gently pushed my head down onto his chest. Soothed by the gentle beating of his heart, I closed my eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Angela whispered, "We'll never get there in time."

Cullen agreed.

"What other choice do we have?" Booth.

"We could take her back to Booth's. Between us we can patch her up." Hodgins.

"She needs more than 'patching up.'" Cullen

"We have the whole squint squad." Booth

"She doesn't want to go to hospital." Zach

"Why?"

"She's scared." Booth. He pulled me closer and stroked my cheek gently. "She's scared," he repeated.

Silence.

"So what do we do?" Hodgins.

Cullen sighed, "We're not far from Booth's flat. We'll take her there." I could practically hear Booth's grin. "You love her, don't you Booth? You really love her." Booth whispered "yes" into my hair. I felt my cheeks redden. A second passed. A lifetime.

"Bones?" He asked, tentatively, shaking me slightly. I feigned waking up. With along drawn out yawn for effect.

"Booth?"

"We're taking you home Bones," he smiled, "no hospital for you."

"You mean _my_ home, right?"

"...not entirely."

"Booth!"

"We have all decided that it would be better if you stay with Booth," boomed Cullen, "he can protect you."

"I don't need protecting." I snapped

"I'm sorry to say this Sweetie, but right now, you really do." I sighed and looked at Booth. He grinned. I smiled sheepishly. The car stopped. I looked out the window.

"We're here!" Zach called out happily.


	8. Arrival

_I know, "arrival" is a stupid chapter name, but I haven't been able to think of any good ones lately!_

_I know y'all probably hate me for not uploading often, but I'm working on it!_

_This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I thought I'd just upload it as one_

_I'm working on the next chapter for "A Stab of Pain" so hopefully that should be up soon._

_Happy reading!  
_

* * *

Booth carried me out of the car, despite my protests.

"I can walk, Booth."

"I don't care Bones, I'm carrying you." I pushed at his chest, he tightened his grip.

"Booth!"

"Just face it Bones, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Fine. Just _please_ let me down?" He sighed and lowered me to the floor, careful to keep an arm around my waist to steady me. My knees buckled, his grip tightened. Hodgins, seeing Booth's plan, walked around to the other side of me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We took a collaborative step foreword. Pain shot through my stomach, causing me to wince.

"You okay, Bones?" I nodded, leaning ever-so-slightly into him. He noticed; "Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth."

"I think your definition of 'fine' may be a little out." Hodgins.

"Does it hurt?"

Silence

"Bones?" I nodded again, not wanting my voice to betray me. Hodgins released my shoulder and stepped back to stand with the others, a metre or so away. Booth's free arm laced around my body, placing pressure just behind my knees, forcing them to buckle and swiftly drawing me up and to him.

"Hmf." I grumbled as I thumped softly against his chest

"You okay, Bones?"

"Tired." I stated simply, tucking my head under Booth's chin and sighing gently.

"Can you stay awake a little longer, for me?"

"Hmmm."

"Come on Bones, open your eyes." I followed his command, gazing into his comforting eyes sleepily. "Keep focused on me. We'll be there soon." Cullen came up behind Booth and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Booth, let's get inside." We trailed into the building, taking the lift up to Booth's floor and entering, in silence.

"Come on, Bones." Carrying me into his bedroom, Booth placed me on his bed.

"But Booth, this is _your_ room."

"Not tonight. Angela will be in soon to help you wash up."

* * *

I awoke to Booth gently shaking my shoulders.

"Mmmm."

"Wakey wakey."

"Hmph."

"Come on, sleepy head, time to get patched up."

"Narff."

"What is that, German?"

"Hmm."

"Booooooonnnnneeeessss!" He pulled me up into a sitting position. I fell against him. I heard someone opening and closing the door. A voice.

"Are you ready?" Zach. Booth shook my shoulders again.

"Come on, Bones. You can sleep after." I opened my eyes. Blinked. He grinned. "That's my girl!"

"Hey Booth."

"Mornin' Sunshine"

"Are you ready?" Zach repeated.

"Yes." we said in unison.

"Lie down please, Doctor Brennan." I looked at Booth, uncertain.

"It's okay Bones." He gently pushed me back onto the bed, finding my hand and clasping it in his.

"I have to sterilise the wound first. It's going to sting." Booth unbuttoned the shirt he had lent me, mine own having been stained with blood. I closed my eyes.

"Relax." Booth whispered, sensing my discomfort. Zach started dabbing alcohol onto my stomach. I tightened my grip on Booth's hand. He traced small circles on my hand with his thumb, making soothing noises. I squirmed underneath Zach's prodding fingers.

"You need to stay still Dr Brennan." Squirm. "Hold still." Squirm. "You're making this very hard, Doctor Brennan."

"Let me try something." Booth walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing in and shuffling next to me.

"Booth?"

"Trust me." He sat up, putting a pillow between his head and the headboard, grabbing another pillow and placing it on his stomach, he patted it in invitation.

"Booth I-"

"Bones. C'mon." I sighed, shuffling slowly so that I was resting in-between his legs, with my head resting on the pillow. "Comfortable?" I nodded and as his fingers laced through mine, Zach approached the bed again. "Squeeze my hand if it hurts." Booth offered and I pushed my head into the pillow, so he wouldn't see me cry.

When Zach had finally finished dressing my wound, I sank into Booth in exhaustion and intended to go back to sleep.

"Not so fast Doctor Brennan, you have to take this first." Zach insisted, holding out a glass of water and two small tablets. I struggled to sit up, but I seemed to be stuck.

"Booth." I whispered, a silent plea.

"I'm on it Bones." He replied, sitting up further, removing the pillow between us and pulling me upright, so that I sat safely inside his embrace.

"Can I sleep after this?" I questioned Booth suspiciously, craning my neck to gage his response.

"Of course, Bones." he replied with a grin. Zach handed me the tablets which I placed on the back of my tongue, and then the water which I used to swallow them.

"Done. Can I sleep now?"

"Sure. We'll be right outside." He motioned to get up, taking his hand from mine and beginning to move to the edge of the bed.

"You're leaving?"

"I'll be right outside Bones, I promise."

"Can't you stay?"

"Of course I can, if that's what you want."

"It is." He grinned foolishly and resumed his previous position. "I can't sleep sitting up, Booth." I scolded and he chuckled, the vibrations of his chest causing my head to bob up and down. He shuffled until we were both lying down and then so that we were lying on our sides, his body curved around mine and his arm draped haphazardly around my waist.

"Bones?"

"Mmm?"

"I was terrified, you know."

"Me too."

* * *

_Yes I know, it's very cheesy, but it made me squee and squeeing is always good *nods*_


End file.
